Meant to Be
by MiraiGurl
Summary: Chapter 3 up! Gohan and Videl are like any normal teenager, right? Going on dates hanging out with friends? Will they fall in love or will their friendship drive them back?
1. An IM Please

**IM Please**

**A/N:** Hello!! This is only my 2nd fic so be gentle. Half of the story will probably be written as if they are on IM.  Hope you enjoy it.

These are the s/n's used and who uses them. If you know that another story has one of these names, PLEASE contact me as soon as you know so I can change it. THANX!!

BoyGenius: Gohan

FightingChick: Videl

The-Happy-Go-Lucky-Blonde: Ereasa

Muscle_Man: Sharpner

Foodaholic: Goku

Angry_Midget: Vegeta

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, but I'll wish on the first star I see. Wait, there's one now. Starlight, star bright,

First star I see tonight,

Wish I may wish I might…. OH MY GOD!!!! That's now a star!!!! IT'S A LOOSE KI BLAST!!!!! HIT THE DECK!!!

**_ _ _ _ _ _**

            *Beep* _You have been invited to Chat room # 109876543210._ "What the…" a raven haired teenage said. "I wonder who invited me. Oh well, might as well see." She clicked "okay" on the invitation notice and a screen popped up.

_* FightingChick has entered the room._

_* The-Happy-Go-Lucky-Blonde has entered the room._

_* Muscle_Man has entered the room._

_* _BoyGenius_ has entered the room._

FightingChick: Hi guys. Who invited us in here?

Muscle_Man: That's what I want to know.

BoyGenius: I did.

The-Happy-Go-Lucky-Blonde: o.O'

BoyGenius: What??

The-Happy-Go-Lucky-Blonde: notin'

Muscle_Man: why did u want all of us in here?

BoyGenius: Do you all want to get together Saturday and go see a movie or something?

The-Happy-Go-Lucky-Blonde: sure. ^_^

FightingChick: I guess.

Muscle_Man: whatever

_* Foodaholic has entered the room._

Foodaholic: Hey son! What's up?

BoyGenius: Dad?! How did you get in here?

Foodaholic: I clicked on your s/n and it brought me here.

BoyGenius: -.-'

_* Angry_Midget had entered the room._

BoyGenius: oh no.

FightingChick: Gohan, who are they?

Angry Midget: Kakarott, why did you bring me in here?

BoyGenius: Foodaholic is my father and Angry Midget is Vegeta. BTW, where did you get your s/n Vegeta? It fits you perfectly.

Angry_Midget: That baka onna typed it in for me, and it's Vegeta no Ouji to you!!! 

BoyGenius: "…"

Angry_Midget: I'm leaving

_* Anygry_Midget has left the room._

Foodaholic: Bye Gohan.

_* Foodaholic had left the room._

The-Happy-Go-Lucky-Blonde: k. What time should we meet?

BoyGenius: 5pm ok w/ u guys?

The-Happy-Go-Lucky-Blonde: SURE!!! =P

Muscle_Man: Fine

FightingChick: only if you buy the tickets

BoyGenius: lol. Sure.

The-Happy-Go-Lucky-Blonde: ha ha ha. g2g. T2YL!!

Muscle_Man: bye Ereasa

_* The-Happy-Go-Lucky-Blonde has left the room._

Muscle_Man: later

_* Muscle_Man has left the room._

FightingChick: Guess I'll talk to ya later Gohan.

BoyGenius: WAIT!!!

FightingChick: What?

BoyGenius: Um… well, do you want to got to the fair and grab some dinner with me on Friday, say 7:00? PWEEZE!!!  

FightingChick: okay, I guess. I'll meet you by the Midway (A/C: my fav. Part of The State Fair)

BoyGenius: great!

FightingChick: bye

_*FightingChick has left the room._                                                                                                     

            "YES!! She actually said 'yes'! I wonder what restaurant I should take her to. I have enough for tickets, games, and dinner at a pretty good restaurant. Which restaurant should I take her to? Should it be fancy like 'Amore' or Phil's Burger and Malt Shop? I've got to eat a normal sized meal though so people won't stare. Probably, I'll have to eat something before I leave," he said, thinking to himself out loud.

            "Who's _her_ niisan?" a smiling seven-year-old Goten said cutely.

            "Oh, no one Goten. How long have you been there?" Gohan asked his younger brother.

            "Only a couple of minutes. Kassan says that it's time for dinner. We having my favorite Gohan, hibachi beef with steamed rice (A/N: oooh, sounds good *starts to drool*)!!"

            "Be right there," Gohan said. Goten nodded and ran off to the table. _I'll think about this later. But there's only 5 days until our first date!! I can't wait!!_  

**_ _ _ _ _ _**

**A/N:** So what did you think? Good, bad stupid?? Let me know!! I'll try to update soon, but it all depends of how many reviews I get of this and my HW load (school stinks, they gave HW on the first day back)!! 

                        Ja 'Ne!!


	2. The Date: Part 1

The Date- Part One

**A/N: **Hi guys! I know that I haven't updated in a while I'M SOOOO SORRY!!! *starts banging head on desk* I have been brain dead and school takes precedence. I'll get to the story now so I don't bore you all to death before you can read the chapter. Oh yeah, this chapter will have mild IM usage if not none, hence what the last chapter was called and what this one is titled. Thoughts are _italicized. _

**Disclaimer:** Must I have to endure this torture?!?!!? *Everyone screams YES!!!* All right, if I must, but I will only do it for the fans sake. I DON'T OWN DBZ!!!!   

**_ _ _ _ _ _ **

The next four days passed by with lightning speed, or at least that's what it seemed like for two specific teens. Friday afternoon after what the prison that people like to call school ended, Gohan flew as quickly as possible, somehow managing not to get stopped by someone who needed Saiyaman's help. "Hi mom and Goten, I'm home! I'm going out with a friend to the fair and dinner afterwards at 7 so I probably won't be back until around 10," Gohan told his mom who had just walked into the room with chibi Goten running, or rather sprinting, behind.

            "Alright," she replied calmly, "but who is this 'friend' of yours? Do I know them?"

            "Remember Videl, the girl I taught how to fly and bring out her energy? She's one of the people in the group I hang out with at school. Besides, we're just going out to have some fun, nothing more than that."

            "Gohan, can I come with you to the fair, please?? Like you said, you all are just going out to have some fun," he pleaded.

"No, Goten-chan. I don't want you to interrupt their date. Finally!! I'm gonna have grandkids!!" she squealed in delight at the thought of being a grandmother.

            "MOM!! We are just friends!" he replied hastily, his face turning beat red with embarrassment. "Nothing more than that."_ I wish we more than that. Hopefully after tonight, we will be each other's one and only. I've got to get ready and decide what to wear. Where should we go eat? I know I have about $80 saved up so we can play some games, have a few snacks, and probably hit the burger and malt shop for dinner. Wait, what am I thinking??!!?!_

"This stinks," Goten pouted.

"Sorry Squirt, maybe next time. Oh yeah, tomorrow at five, Videl, Sharpner, Eresa, and me are all going to go see a movie. Is that ok?"

"Only if you finish you homework and chores first, but right now, I wouldn't be worrying about that. You need to get ready for your date. Oh my, my baby's growing up so fast right before my very own eyes."

"MOM!!" 

"Sorry, your 'outing' with a girl," Chi Chi said, walking off with a devilish glint in her eyes as she tries to picture what her grandchildren would look like.

~*~

"WHAT! I will NOT allow you to go out on a DATE with some nerd-boy!!"

"Dad! It's not a 'date'. I'm just going to the fair and dinner with Gohan to have fun and hang out." Videl said.

"But I haven't met the guy. How will I know if he's going to do something to you?!!?"

"Dad, trust me. If I know Gohan, he wouldn't even hurt a fly. Plus if he does 'try' and do something to me, I can protect myself. I'm 18 years old, Dad. I think I can take care of myself. Now, I'm going to go get ready." Videl ran up the spiral staircase and say that it was already 6:15. _Shoot! I only have 45 minutes._ She ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower on high and very hot and stepped in. _Was dad right? Is this actually a date? Well. I have to find out from Gohan when I meet him, won't I?_ After a quick ten minutes of thinking, Videl turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her body and walked into the connecting room, her room._ Now, what should I wear? It should probably be something comfy, yet not too revealing _she thought as she looked through her walk-in closet and dresser. _Bingo!_ Videl grabbed the clothes and walked back into the bathroom.

~*~

_WHAT!! It's already 6:45! I've got to get a move on it._ Gohan ran to his mini-dresser in only his pants and socks and pulled out a black turtleneck that clung to his muscular figure and found his black shoes, tying them instantly. Gohan went into the bathroom to give himself one last look-over to make sure he looked all right. _Not half bad Gohan; you did pretty well. Wait, is this really a date? What does Videl want to call it? Oh well, I'll ask her later, but I'd better get going so I won't be late. _He walked out of the bathroom, grabbed his money and headed down the hallway.

"Hey Gohan. Man, this must be one important date if you're dressing like that," Goten commented. "Can I PLEASE come with you all to the fair? Pretty please with sugar on top??"

"How many times do I have to say this, it's not a date?! What's wrong with this outfit?!!? And no you can't, maybe I'll take you some time when it's just you and me. How about that?"

"Okay!! Yay!!!" Goten ran down the hallway and out of sight while chanting on and on about how he was going to the fair sometime with Gohan. 

_Kids, you gotta love them, yet you've got to hate them. _"Mom, I'm heading out now. I'll be back later. If you all get tired, go to bed and don't wait up for me."

"Have fun, dear," Chi Chi chimed. "Bye. Be careful!!"

"I will," Gohan called out as he flew up into the sky.

~*~

"Hey, Dad, I'm gone. I'll probably be back around ten. Don't wait up," Videl said as she walked out the door.

"Have fun and watch your back," he stated. "Bye Sweet pea. Just make sure you're back by, at the latest, 10:15."

"Ok." She shut the door and went out back to the alley to take off. _I hope no one sees me doing this_, thought Videl as she floats into the air. In no time, she touches down in some brush right beside the fair grounds and sees someone else. _Huh? If I didn't know any better, I would say that that's Gohan._ "Hey, Gohan. Did you fly here too?"

"What? Videl, is that you?? Oh, hi. Yeah, I did," he said walking over to her. When he was within a good distance, he scanned over her, too quick for the human eye to see. Videl was wearing blue jean low-rise hip huggers, white sneakers, and a powder blue shirt with a white bunny in the middle with one ear flopped over and the other standing straight up, which clung to every curve perfectly, as if it were made only for her to wear. Her hair was in a high ponytail instead of the normal pigtails and in her ears were large gold, hoop earrings. _Whoa. I never noticed how good she looks. Since when does she have pierced ears??_

What he never noticed was that she was doing the same thing. Videl noted that he was wearing a long sleeve, black turtleneck that greatly stuck to his muscles along with blue jeans and his black shoes that he wore everyday to school. _Wow, I'm impressed. He looks a lot different than I realized. He's actually kinda cute. WAIT, did **I** just think that?!!?_ "Come on Gohan," she said, "let's go! I now that I'm going to win more prizes than you so I'll help you out."

"No you're not. How about a little wager? Whoever wins the fewest prizes buys dinner, sound fair?"

"You're on. I just hope that you brought enough money." They ran off together, straight to the midway. "Gohan. Let's both hold back twenty bucks so we have enough to by dinner for both of us."

"Alright. Let' the games, BEGIN!!" He ran off to a whack-a-mole booth followed be Videl. 

"That will be $4 total for the both of you." 

"Here," Gohan said as he handed the Carnie man the money.

"Alright folks, first one to get 150 points gets choice prize. On you're marks, get set... GOO!" *Riiing* Both teens moved with great speed and agility until they heard the bell ring. "I don't believe it. We have a tie folks. Numbers 9 and 10 have won!" 

Gohan looked up and saw that he was number 9 and Videl was 10. "Whoa. Cool," he said.

"Take your pick kids."

'I'll take the green frog with the big eyes," Videl stated.

"I want a purple alien." The man handed them their prizes and they walked off shocked.

"I guess that makes it 1-1,"she said in a surprised tone. _No one has ever beaten me or tied for that matter at that game!!_

"Yup. Now you pick the next game"

~*~

Two hours later….

"I can't believe it, " Videl exclaimed. "We tied, 20-20. So what do we do?"

"Let's get a couple of boxes from the show rooms and go grab some dinner."

"Okay, but who's going to pay for dinner?"

"Don't worry about that. I've got it figured out. Hey, do you want to go to Phil's for dinner?"

Sure! They have great malts. Let's just walk there so we don't look suspicious; I mean, it's only ten minutes from here." Gohan nodded and they walked off together, side by side.

**_ _ _ _ _ _**

Well, there's part one for you. I hope you like it. I need your ideas!! I'm going brain dead on this story!!! Hopefully I have the next part out sooner that this chappie. R&R por favor!

Advertisements:

The Clouds and Him: Chi Chi's friends and family have been murdered and meets Goku who will help her on her quest for the Dragonballs to bring her loved one back. Will a love blossom between the two teens? -By: me http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1135818

The Journey: A non-DBZ fic. Mirai must train and fight to win back her father's freedom from the family rival. Will Mirai and her friends get there in time? A one-shot, one-chapter story. –By: me http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1190599

Two Halves of a Soul: A very well written G/V fic. Young Gohan and Videl meet after the Cell Games and help each other through their hardships. A MUST READ!!! –By: DarkHeart81 http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=810276&chapter=22

Let's Just Fly: Gohan and Videl are accidentally sent off into space. Will being each other's only company start a spark in their hearts? –By: Beaner-Bop http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=741526&chapter=26

A Sacred Jewel: Pan and Trunks live in Old England as part of the two biggest family rivals. Will a love form and survive? VERY GOOD! MUST READ!! -By: FloralBlackMoon 

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=952817&chapter=11

   

MORE LATER!!!

- Ja'Ne


	3. The Date: Part 2

The Date- Part Two
    
    **A/N: **Hi everybody! MiraiGurl here to bring you another chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. You know, 
    
    school, shopping, and the all dreaded *dramatic music*… WRITER'S BLOCK! OH THE HORROR OF IT 
    
    ALL!!!!! Have you all heard about the FanFiction.net split? Original stories will be moved onto a site called 
    
    FictionPost.Net and the fanfics will stay on FanFiction.Net. Boy is this going to be confusing. I mean lots of 
    
    authors, including me will have to deal with two websites. Anywhoo, I'd like to say a big thanks to 
    
    **Gohan-Kun Shin**. THANKS FOR THE GOOD REVIEW!! Now, here's the second part of "The Date". 
    
    -_Means thoughts-_ and _italics=song lyrics._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ never have and probably never will unless somehow I get a hold of his Will and Testament and add me on there saying that I will own it. Oh yeah, the song "Bring Me To Life" is from the CD Fallen by Evanescence. THIS GROUP ROXS!! YOU ALL MUST LISTEN TO THE CD!!

~At the restaurant~

            "Let me get this straight. You want **10** double-cheese burgers, **5** large curly fries, **AND** a large Vanilla Coke?" the guy said.

"Yeah. Videl, what do you want?"

"I thought you were ordering for the both of us. Do you mean to tell me that you're going to eat all of that?"

"Well, what I mean was… is this okay with you if we split this?"

"I'm probably going to eat one burger and some fries so I would cut back if I were you."

"Okay, but what do you want to drink?" he asked Videl.

"I'm going to get a mint chocolate malt."

"Okay, can you change that to three double-cheese burgers, three large curly fries, a large Vanilla coke, and a chocolate mint malt," he told the guy at the register.

"That will be $19.80." Videl and Gohan both pulled out their wallets to pay, but Gohan stopped Videl. 

"This is my treat. I have enough money, and besides, I was the one who asked you to come" he explained as he handed the man the money.

"Okay, but I'm buying next time."

"Next time? Ok, but let's go find a table for now." -_What does she mean next time?_-

_"Number 89, your order is ready."_

"Hey, there's our food. Let's eat," Videl said. " Um, Earth to Gohan! You okay?"

"Wha-? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." He grabbed the two trays and followed Videl to a booth in the back of the restaurant and sat down. "I'm really glad we did this. Aren't you?"

"Yeah," she said in between bites, "This was fun. A lot better than if Sharpner and Eresa were here."

"You think so?" he asked.

"Most likely. All they would do is walk around and flirt with almost **everyone** they would see." Videl shuddered and made a face as she spoke.

"Now that you mention it. I can actually picture that. Eww…," Gohan replied. He crumpled his wrapper and opened his second burger. "You know, we will still have some time after we eat, so do you want to do anything else?"

"Do you want to go to the park?" she asked.

"Okay."

~30 minutes later~

"Man, that was good," said Gohan as they got up.

"I know. It was a good change from what I usually have to eat." Both teens left the restaurant and started walking.

"Where's the closest park?" he asked.

"About ten blocks away. Why?"

"Nothing. I was trying to judge how much time we have. Now, let's go," he answered and took her hand and walked down the street.           -What am I doing?! -

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
until you find it there and lead it back home wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
_

~At the park~

"I really want to thank you for coming. I know that you probably had other things to do," said Gohan as they sat down on a bench.

"You're welcome. And besides, everything I do is boring, and like I said earlier, this was fun," she replied. "Oh, great. We have about fifteen minutes left. What do you want to do?"

"Sorry if this sounds stupid, but do you want to play on the swings? I could push you."

"Alright. I'd like that." They walk over and Videl sat on the middle swing away from two little kids.

_  
Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life  
  
wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become  
bring me to life_

"Just to let you know, I push sorta hard so watch your head," Gohan warned. Videl sat down, and Gohan grabbed the chains and started to push lightly.

"I thought that you said that you push hard," she taunted.

"But I don't want to hurt you."

"Please?"

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." With that he started to push harder and harder, gaining six inches to a foot with each push.

"Whoa! You were right. Gohan will you stop me for a minute?"

"Sure," he replied and grabbed the chains stopping her with a sudden jerk. "Oops. Sorry about that."

"It's okay," she stated as she got up. "Sit down on the swing. I want to show you something fun.

"Okay," he said, but was startled at she sat on his lap facing him. -_Eep_.-

"Now, start swinging and once we get a rhythm going, it'll be like a see-saw."

"Cool." He started swinging but the asked, "Videl, how much time do we have left?"

"Five minutes." -_I wonder why he acts like such a nerd at school, but acts so cool now? I like this Gohan a lot better._- _  
  
_

_ Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

_ All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
 kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
 I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
 got to open my eyes to everything_

"Gohan, we need to get going. I'll stop us this time so we don't go flying off," she said as she gracefully lowered he legs to the ground. They got off the swing and started walking off towards Videl's house. "Thanks for the great time, Gohan. I can't wait until tomorrow, but there's one thing I need to warn you about."

"What's that?" he asked.

"We'll need to act like this never happened while we are around Eresa and Sharpner because if they get the wrong thought into their minds, they spread it all over school.'

"Oh jeez... I won't. I promise." The rest of the walk was minor chatter about summer vacation, which was coming up in less than six weeks and what courses they were taking next year. "Well, here we are. Thanks for coming to the fair and dinner with me. I hope you had a good time."

"You bet I did. If I did any of this stuff with Dad, he would be going on and on about one of his upcoming matches. It would be awful, and I know this from experience. Two years ago that happened, and while he wasn't looking, I walked off and went back home."

"Oh, sorry."

"Hey, thanks for the fun night. See you tomorrow, Gohan." She walked over to him until she was right up to his side. "Goodnight," she said and stood on her tiptoes and gave his a peck on the cheek.

His face turned as red as a tomato and stammered, "G-g-goo-o-dnight, Videl." She laughed and went inside and closed the door, leaving Gohan there to stare into oblivion._  
   
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life  _

            "Excuse me Sonny, are you alright?"

            "Huh, what?" He looked away from where Videl was previously standing and says an elderly couple staring at him funny. " Oh, yes. Thank you." The couple walked off, and Gohan went behind Videl's house and took off into the night sky towards home and the full moon.

**A/N: **So, what did ya think? Let me know. This is the first time I've done any chapter with a song plugged into it. I tried to cut it off before I rambled on so much that this chapter got boring. Once again, I apologize for the long wait for this chappie.

Well, that's it. Ja 'ne! 

~-~MiraiGurl~-~

****


End file.
